Tales Alone
by crystal-of-D.A.-11
Summary: Want to read juicy one-shots? Now you can! Find out about poor Raven's secret, or read all of the other amazing challenges and one-shots Crystal's designed! Rated T just in a case. Forum challenges and funny and unique one-shots, all bound to make you smile, laugh, cry or shake in terror. 100% awesome!
1. One-shot 1: Raven's Plea

**Aha! You want my first one-shot? You got my first one-shot! A challenge for the marvellous forum Blazeclan, this is about Redtail's death in Ravenpaw's eyes! Human warriors one-shot. On with it! (loud applause)**

 **One-shot #1**

 **Raven's Plea**

It was a chilly autumn evening, the kind when you feel as if magic and terrors can unfold. The wind was whistling in the cold bare trunks of the maples stuck at odd angles on the sidewalk, and the orphans of Thunder Orphanage were bubbling in the dormitory before they went to bed. Excitement spread like a wave inside Dormitory 6, the stories unfolding of the recent events and secret rumours being whispered through the children's ears. It seemed no-one was going to contemplate the horror of what had just been discovered in the nurse's office; only the thrill and excitement of murder and mystery. Out of all of them, only one of the orphans was shaking in terror, their skinny pale knee bones knocking, their bony fingers clutching the white bedsheets. Didn't everyone else realise what this meant?

'Psst!' the little shaking child whipped their head round to see who had just spoken to them. 'Raven!'

'Oh Fire!' the skinny child sighed in releif. 'I thought it was Tiger who had just spoken to me!'

The child opposite who had just spoken, who had tufts of red hair, frowned. 'Come on, Raven. Mr. Tigre ain't gonna slice your arm off! His bark is worse than his bite, you could say. No need to be scared of a teacher!' In the bed opposite Raven gulped and nodded, furiously trying to convince himself that his friend Fire was right.

'Anyway,' Fire hissed to Raven as one of their dorm-mates, Bracken, got close enough to overhear, 'we need to get to the bathroom on the landing! It's way too noisy in here to think properly. Get Grey. He'll want to hear this too.' Fire glanced back to make sure no-one was in a bed-length of him, and went on. 'We need to talk about you-know-what.' Raven nodded desperately, and scrambled out of the top bunk of his bed, frantically dodging a pillow-fight between Swift, Dust, Cloud and Thorn. He shinned up the ladder on the bunk bed on the other side of the dorm, and found himself face-to-face with Grey arguing ferociously with Birch.

'White's gonna be deputy; I know it! Grey announced triumphantly.

'Him? Mr Bianco ain't gettin' elected nothink! Too old, I say. Na, Tiger's a far better bet!' Birch argued. Inside his nightie, Raven shivered. He prayed that Birch was wrong. If Tiger became deputy of Thunder Orphanage tomorrow...

'Come on Grey!' Raven tugged at his friend's nightie. 'Fire wants to speak to you and me!' Grey looked back, for the first time noticing Raven, and shrugged. 'Fine.' They clambered out, and tip-toed to the dormitory door. Fire was already there. On his signal, Raven opened the door a crack and the three of them slipped out. Then they bolted to across to the girls' bathroom and shut themselves into one of the cubicles, panting.

'Well?' Fire broke the ice and asked the biggest question. 'Who d'you think's gonna be deputy tomorrow?'

Raven opened his mouth to speak but closed it when Grey spoke first. 'I think it's gonna be old White. He's the nicest teacher by far, except for Willow when she feels like giving sweets to the class.' He cocked his head back thoughtfully. 'I always thought the banana ones were the best.'

Fire whacked himself on the forehead. 'It always comes back to the food topic with you, Grey,' he sighed. 'Anyway, Raven, what do you think?' Raven ducked under and mumbled something that sounded like, 'hope not Tiger.'

'Well, I think it's gonna be Tiger! He's not very nice, but he's popular among the teachers.' Fire nodded thoughtfully.

Raven shivered, his raven-black hair shaking. He wished he could just tell his friends everything he knew. Should he right now? It wasn't like Tiger was listening. But if, say, Fire or Grey blabbed accidentally... No, it was too dangerous. Tiger had made it clear that if Raven told anyone, anyone, then there would be trouble. It would be Raven's last breath. No, he had to keep quiet.

It was just then that Grey inturrupted his thoughts. 'Don't you think it's weird? The deputy, Red, or Mr Rojo or whoever, gets killed by a River Orphanage teacher, and then the new one, Mr Leon, drops dead of a heart attack a week later?' The body had been found alone in the nurse's office less than three hours ago, and everyone had been sent up to bed early. 'I mean, Mr Leon I can understand, he worked himself way too hard, but I don't think Oak or whoever killed Red would have the heart to do it. I mean, Red's just friendly! Don't you think maybe someone else with a motive would be more likely?' Raven felt his already churning stomach do a flip; Grey had just hit the bull's eye without realising it.

'Oy!' The door of the girl's bathroom opened and a voice sounded from the archway. 'Boys! In the girls' bathroom! What d'you think you're doing?' Raven, Fire and Grey scrambled out if the cubicle to come face-to-face with a cross-looking girl from the girls' dormitory next door.

'We're sorry,' Grey mumbled. 'We'll get out.'

The girl still glared. 'What's wrong with your bathroom?'

'Out of order,' Fire lied sheepishly. In truth the toilet seats on the girls' bathroom were more comfy to hold a meeting.

'What, all of them?' she pressed suspiciously

The boys grinned like idiots and nodded at full speed.

'Fine,' she muttered disbeleivingly. 'Come over to my dormitory though. Sand, Bright and Cinder are arguing about who the deputy's gonna be and they look like they want to kill each other.' she stormed off and Raven, Fire and Grey followed. They knocked on the girls' Dormitory 13 door and an exhausted-looking girl with green eyes and tawny hair opened the door. From the dark circles under her eyes, Raven figured he wasn't the only one who wanted sleep right now.

'Cinder's already got a black eye,' she blurted out.

'Don't worry Tawny; I'll see if these three can knock some sense into them,' the girl from the bathroom marched in, and Fire and Grey followed. Raven peered around the door. From what he could see, the situation in the girls' dormitory was as bad as the one in the boy one. Girls were arguing, shouting, throwing pillows, whispering, gossiping and in the middle of it all, three of them were fighting ferociously. A blonde had a silver-haired girl pinned to the ground, and another was aimlessly whacking. Nearby, another was shrieking about curses. The five of them hurried in.

'No! Stop it, Sand!' a black-haired girl panicked and waved her handes around. The fighting made Raven think of the battle with Red, Oak and Tiger. The battle... The blood... No, he must tell someone!

'Fire!' Raven tugged at his friend's shoulder. 'There's something you should know-'

Just then there was a high-pitched alarm sound piercing through the air - the fire alarm!

'Get down!' Raven screeched. Everyone panicked; they spilled out of the dormitories and trampled down the stairs, pushing and shoving. Raven lost sight of Fire, and Grey and Tawny and the other girl. The whines of the alarm pierced through the midnight air, drowned by everyone's shrieks. Everyone tumbled into the front play ground where the headmistress, Miss Blue, stood on a podium.

'Please do not panick!' her yowl silenced everyone. Teachers panted. Orphans froze. 'There is NO fire in the school,' she went on, 'but instead something else has happened. Several members of the staff have just found the school nurse, Miss Spottyleaf, murdered. The police have just arrived. DNA tests prove it was a member of staff from the Shadow Orphanage in the nearby neighbourhood, though the exact identity of the killer is unknown. But,' she waved her hand dismissively. 'I cannot put off naming my new deputy any longer. Instead of tomorrow at Thunder Assembly, I will do it right now!' she announced. Raven felt his heart pounding in his chest. Please, no please...

'Thunder Orphanage's new deputy shall be Mr Tigre!' she announced triumphantly. Raven felt his heart plummeting in his chest. No, it couldn't be...

'Fire!' Raven hissed through the noise of the crowd cheering as Mr Tigre stepped up onto the podium to receive his badge. An evil glint glittered somewhere in his eye. 'Fire!' Raven hissed louder this time. Fire swung his head round. 'What?' he whispered.

'Please...' After the battle with Red, Oak and Tiger, in which Raven himself had participated in, Tiger had been much respected. Everyone found out from Tiger that Oak, the River Orphanage deputy, had cruelly killed Red, the Thunder Orphanage deputy, in cold blood. In revenge, Tiger had killed Oak. Now everyone thought that Tiger was loyal and brave. But that wasn't true. 'Please...' he repeated. 'It- It wasn't Oak who killed Red and then Tiger who killed Oak!' he panted. 'It... It was Oak who accidentally killed himself, and then Tiger who killed Red!' Raven doubled over in terror and let his eyes glaze over - what had he done? He'd just told someone! Now Tiger was going to carry out his threat and kill them both!

Meanwhile, Fire gasped. 'Really?' But there was no doubt in Fire's voice that he believed Raven - if someone only took the time to figure it out, it was easy to see that Tiger had evil ambitions behind his strict-teacher cover.

Raven glanced at the podium in terror - and his gaze met Tiger's. The new deputy's eyes narrowed, and Raven knew at once that he had guessed that Raven had just blurted out the secret.

There was going to be trouble.

 **Finished in one go! Woohoo!**

 **Crystal**

 **:)**


	2. One-shot 2: Forbidden Love

**Yo peoples, my second challenge here, again for Blazeclan.**

 **Forbidden Love**

Birds chirped quietly. Rosepaw padded into the forest. Pride swelled in her lungs; this was her hunting assessment! All she needed to do was catch back enough prey. Heading towards the ShadowClan border, her paws rushed with anticipation. The luscious scent of soft mouse wafted into her nose. As she hurtled on, heading closer and closer to the border, she lost all sense of direction. The wind rushed through her black-and-white pelt and she charged through.

Mouse! she thought. I'm going to catch you!

It was just then that she body-slammed with a big soft bulky item. Shock overtook her like a wave.

'Mouse dung!' she spat, staggering backwards. 'I- oh.'

In front of her was a big, cream-coloured ShadowClan tom. In the weak sunlight his pelt shone like gold and his head was held high.

'Great StarClan!' Rosepaw gasped. 'I- I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going...'

'That's okay,' the tom inturrupted, smiling at her. 'I won't tell anyone.'

Rosepaw's head swam. She felt dizzy. 'I- I better go,' she mumbled.

'So soon?' the tom's tail drooped. 'Not that I want to- I mean- oh, never mind,' he sighed, turned his back away from her and padded away.

Rosepaw watched him leave, every muscle anticipating agony.

'Wait!' she called. 'What's your name? I'm Rosepaw.'

The tom looked back, his eyes brimming with sadness, but he didn't answer. Instead he said, 'There is no hope; our love is forbidden.' Then he left.

Rosepaw's heart plummeted. But he was right.

 _This love is forbidden..._

 **Aaww, a little heartbreak there! So, tell me what you think. I know it's really short compared to what I usually do, but this was only an 150 word challenge.**

 **-Crystal**

 **:)**


	3. One-shot 3: Revenge

**And ANOTHER challenge for Blazeclan! Dun dun DUN!**

 **Revenge**

'I shall always love you, Streamheart,' Honeypool murmured softly, nuzzling her head against his warm soft body.

'And I shall always love you, Honeypool, and I promise to be yours forever.' His warm blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and his soft grey coat shone silver. Honeypool leaned in closer, the night drifting, the world going on around her. In her belly, soon-born kits churned; she was pregnant. _These moments with Streamheart will last forever_ , she thought.

 _Five moons later..._

Honeypool woke up in the damp clearing of the warrior's den, the bare space stretching out on her sides. _Where was Streamheart?_ was her first thought; without his soft pelt next to her the whole den felt empty.

She heaved to her paws. Curled up near the den walls, other warriors slept soundly. Moonlight glittered through a gap in the entrance. Silently, she crept out, the stars shining up above. Streamheart's sweet scent wafted through her nostrils; cautiously, she followed it up the slope that led out of the ThunderClan camp. _Why would he be out of camp?_ she wondered. She padded into the forest, the night scents overwashing her. It led to the ShadowClan border; _Why would he be out at this time?_

It was just then that she rounded a corner and came face-to-face with a shocking sight. Her blood turned to ice. She gasped. Why? Why? WHY?!

'Streamheart?' her eyes stretches wide and her heart almost burst through her ribs.

The tom's head swung round and he turned to look at her, clearly not expecting her there. For, beside him, was a beautiful dark-pelted ShadowClan she-cat nuzzling up to him.

'Honeypool?' he gasped. 'It's not... I swear... It may look like it...'

'WHY ARE YOU WITH A SHADOWCLAN SHE-CAT?' she bellowed. 'I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!' Tears swelled in her eyes.

'I do!' he protested. 'I mean...'

'Of course he doesn't.' The ShadowClan cat spoke for the first time, her clear low voice echoing across the clearing. 'He only had you for cover - he loves no-one but me.'

Honeypool's knees shook. 'How... How long has this been going for?' she croaked.

Streamheart looked down a thus shuffling paws. 'As long as I've been with you,' he admitted.

Honeypool felt her eyes glazing over. It couldn't be...

'NO!' she shrieked. 'YOU!' her eyes blazed with fury as she glared accusingly at the dark she-cat. 'YOU! YOU'VE STOLEN MY LOVE! I SHALL HAVE REVENGE!' Then, spinning round, she left the two alone and plunged into the darkness.

 ** _Nightwave's POV..._**

Nightwave's footsteps sounded regularly as she padded across the bare forest floor. Fox dung! She'd been caught. She had known it hadn't been fair on Streamheart's other lover; but she just couldn't stop herself from seeing him... He was just so dreamy... And now she was in trouble. The other cat would want to kill her - it had been obvious from the look in her eyes. Nightwave shivered. She would have to be careful now...

Just then there was a great bloodthirsty yowl and Nightwave felt a cat leaping onto her haunches, sinking some big heavy claws in. She tried to shake her opponent off, in vain.

Knocked off her paws, Nightwave's body hit the ground. Terrified, she managed to swing her head round to gaze at her attacker...

'Yes,' an evil smile crept on Honeypool's face. 'I've come for revenge.'

Nightwave opened her mouth to scream but it was too late - Honeypool had already sunk her teeth into her neck.

 **And ANOTHER tradgic one-shot by crystal-of-D.A.-11! I hope you like it. It's my 350 word challenge.**

 **-Crystal**

 **:)**


	4. One-shot 4: The Terrible Draught

**Here is** ** _another_** **one-shot for BlazeClan!**

 **The Draught**

Not a breath of a small scurrying creature scuffled on the moor. The hot stifling breeze whipped around the rocky outcrops of bare stone that was the land. Every flower and patch of blooming heather was withered to a grey crust. A few blades of grass poked out between the cracks in the rock, and the ground was dirt and stone. The trees' leaves had been swept away.

In a deeply-cut stone hollow that was once a quarry, several pelts of mangled cats gathered below a yellow-rock ledge. The beating sun shone up ahead, stifling the breath out of every cat, making the atmosphere tense and unrespirable. A brown-spotted silver tabby stood on the rock, her paws digging into the stone. Her ribcage showed through her dirty and unusual fur, her eyes were weary and her face hardened with age of hunger.

'Cats of StoneClan,' she announced, her deep voice rasping in the air, 'I, your leader, Creekstar, has called you here for a Clan meeting. We have been experiencing a draught all greenleaf, and it has stripped the forest and moor bare. I fear we are losing hope.'

Bloodthirsty yowls of starved cats sounded from below.

'Steal from StreamClan then!'

'Make them our slaves!'

'StoneClan shall not fall!

Creekstar raised her paw respectfully, silencing the clearing. 'We shall not resort to stealing from another Clan. StreamClan have problems enough right now as well.'

At once yowls of protest sounded again.

'Then what shall we do?'

'We can't be left here to starve!'

Creekstar sighed, a choking rasping sound full of cracked age. 'I fear there is no choice,' she meowed solemnly. 'I am getting old. It is my time.'

Just then there was an amazing explosion of light, and shining stars burst from the centre of the hollow. Rays streamed up to the sky, and the words, clear as clear, could be heard:

'A BLACK CAT WILL COME, AND SAVE STONECLAN!'

The light then faded, and everything was silent.

There had been a prophecy.

* * *

For the next few days, every dawn was hopeful, and then all the hope would leave. It was tough. Hunting patrol after hunting patrol, scoured and scavenged the land, and yet found close to nothing. More and more cats starved. Their bleak and hungry eyes bulged out if their sockets, their fur seizing them so tight that every bone hurt. And then there came the day; the day where a smoky black tom came to the Clan.

It began when the first rays of dawn peeked into the den. The cats, one by one, bone-weary and and tired, padded out of their nests, and into the open clearing. Not one of them noticed a big, bulky dark-pelted tom sitting on edge of the rocky overhang up top, the sunrise behind him. He gazed at them unblinkingly.

'Cats of StoneClan!' he announced, his voice booming and echoing in all the directions. Heads turned sharply towards him, but no-cat spoke.

'Cats of StoneClan!' he repeated once more. 'I hear you are starving! The prey is scarce! You are going hungry! The sun is beating the spirit out of you!'

'And what,' a light tabby she-cat dared to hiss, 'are you going to do about that?! Wave your paw and it will begin to rain?! Are you mad?! Now get out of our territory before we rip you to shreds and eat you!'

The dark cat fixed his gaze in her intently. 'Do not deny my skill, young one. I know how to restore the balance between peace and prey, sunlight and rain. If only you would listen...' He bared his fang amusingly and and curled his lip.

'What are you doing in here? Get out!' the deputy, Gorsebush, ordered angrily.

Furious agreement sounded around the clearing. The cats began to nudge each other, and then arch their cask to fight.

The black cat silenced them with a stone-cold glare. 'You are all young, and foolish,' he curled his tongue around his teeth, pronouncing every word slowly and agonisingly. 'Moons of starvation, tiredness and heat have made your temper short and hot, and your hunger makes you any to fight.' He waved his paw dismissively. 'But I can fix all that. You just need to take me into your Clan,' he paused, flashing his teeth greedily, 'and make me your leader.'

An incredulous gasp rang out. At once it was shambles again as all the cats began to screech out their fury over the strange and shocking demand.

'No way, you crow-food sniffin' pice of fox dung!'

'Who do you think you are, you mangy tyrant!'

'Marching in and claiming power, just like that!'

'Foolish cat!'

'Maybe the stranger is right.' A hungry, peaceful and distinct voice sounded. The medicine cat, Pinewish, padded out, his muzzle scarred with age, and his tail drooping low. 'Perhaps he really will save StoneClan. We are all in the brink of dying after all. I fear we have no choice.'

All eyes turned to the wise medicine cat.

'How could you say such a thing, Pinewish?' Gorsebush the deputy paddle over to him and laid her tail on his shoulder. 'We are weak. We cannot afford to admit defeat.'

'But on the other paw, Gorsebush,' Pinewish argued, 'we are so weak we cannot go in like this. Sometimes we have to take risks.' Every cat's eyes widened as they drank in the conversation.

'Do we accept that he is leader then?'

'Just like that?'

'What will Creekstar have to say about this?'

A low, croaky voice echoed from the medicine cat den. 'This is the black cat from the prophecy. I am sick. Make him leader.'

Every cat was shocked. 'Creekstar, are you sure?' a warrior asked.

'Go!' the sick leader urged. The she took one, last, rasping breath, and lay still.

'Very well then,' Gorsebush turned to face the strange cat, her face contorted into an expression of determination. 'We don not know who you are, but we hereby proclaim you leader.'

'Good,' the tom's voice felt ghostly and content. 'I am Night. I shall rule.'


	5. One-shot 5: Hello from the Other Side

**Hiya peeps, welcome to my first challenge for FernClan!**

* * *

 **Hello from the Other Side**

"Come on, Fennelpaw!"

Harepaw was laughing as he raced his sister up the moorland. Sunlight streamed on his fur, turning it soft golden brown, and the whipping wind blew through his pelt as he ran nimble and quick on his paws, fast as lightning.

Fennelpaw put on extra speed as she charged through the softy-dew-dropped grass, and neared her brother's tail dangerously. She was so close, Harepaw could feel her spirit, warm, loving and determined behind him. He had always been able to detect his sister's soul when she was close by him - it was like they had a special connection.

 _Come on, Harepaw, run faster!_ He urged himself to speed through a clump of ferns as he leapt over to the stream and charged to the edge of WindClan territory.

His sister paused beside him, panting and breathless. "Well done," she congratulated, "you won."

Harepaw tentatively opened his jaws to drink in the scents of the forest. ThunderClan territory loomed before him, the borders marked with a faded, stale scent.

"I bet you wouldn't dare to put a paw in ThunderClan territory, though!" teased Fennelpaw.

"Oh yeah? I dare _you_ to!" Harepaw purred.

"I _double_ dare you," Fennelpaw meowed, fixing him with a sharp, expectant look. "No triple dares."

"Fine." Harepaw felt his fur getting hot as he raised a paw and put it in the stream.

"That doesn't count!" Fennelpaw purred thickly with a _mrreow_ of laughter. She stepped closer to him, so close that he could feel her warm lavender-scented breath on his fur.

"Alright, then." Harepaw squatted down, waggling his haunches, and leapt over the stream. "I did it! See?" he chirped, as his paws landed squarely on the peaty earth on the other side of the stream.

Suddenly a dark scent washed over them. "What are you doing on _my_ territory?" Out of the bushes stepped a huge, prickly brown tabby tom, his muzzle scarred and his fangs bared.

Harepaw froze. Oh no! Fancy running into Quailclaw! "We- we were just-" he stammered.

"Oh yes?" interrupted Quailclaw. "I don't care. I'll _shred_ you." He raised his claws, prepared for the strike.

Harepaw was rooted to the spot. _I'm going to die!_ Heart racing with fear, he craned his neck downwards and braced himself for the killing strike. Quailnose would never spare him!

"I- I dared him to do it," confessed Fennelpaw quickly, her eyes wide and pale with worry.

Quailclaw turned to look at her. "You _what_?!"

" _I_ dared him to do it," trembled Fennelpaw, her legs trembling weakly.

Quailclaw tore his claw through her belly.

Harepaw watched in horror as his sister's eyes grew glazed and she dropped down, limp.

She was dead.

Quailclaw turned to face Harepaw. "As for you, you nosy little rabbit-breath" he growled, "go away _right_ now!"

* * *

Harepaw was curled up inside the apprentices' den. One day ago exactly his sister had been cold-bloodedly murdered, and when his clan had found out they had symphasisied for him. Rabbitstar promised he would threaten ThunderClan at the next Gathering, and the elders had gone to bury her body. Harepaw wished he could die.

"Hello sweetie," mewed a soft, wistful voice from the entrance to the den. Harepaw looked up to see a creamy-white she-cat with a grey-tipped tail. Her eyes were red and she looked devastated.

"Oh - hi, Mum," meowed Harepaw forlornly.

Harepaw's mother came to sit by him. "You know, we're all upset by Fennelpaw's death," she explained, resting her tail-tip on his shoulder lovingly. "But what can we do about it?"

Harepaw almost burst. "I could have _stopped_ it!" he wept, a wet year sliding down from his eye, coursing through his fur. "I should never have gone into ThinderClan's territory, never should have let _him_ kill her!"

Harepaw's mother sighed. "Be happy for her," she asked him, nudging him gently on the shoulder. "She hunts with StarClan now. I'm sure our warrior ancestors will be happy to welcome your sister, who died so nobly to save you."

Harepaw felt his muscles clench. That was the last straw! "BE HAPPY FOR HER?!" he bellowed. "You want me to be HAPPY?!" With trembling rage, he stood up, and stormed out if the den, shouting, "If Fennelpaw is in StarClan, I hope _Quailclaw_ goes to the Dark Forest!"

Running as fast as his limbs could carry him, Harepaw raced down the moors, the wind tugging at his fur, and came to an abrubt halt at the banks of the lake. The muddy dirt underfoot felt soft on his pads as he gazed at the lake, heart-broken and desolate. "We used to come here to play when we were younger," he meowed out loud, painful memories stirring up inside him to weaken his broken heart...

"We still can, if you like."

The voice was transparent and echoey, but Harepaw could have sworn he had heard it. He whipped around, but there was nobody there. "Who said that?" he asked sharply, his pupils trembling in his round green eyes.

There was no reply.

Harepaw was sure he had heard his sister's voice.

That evening, when the newleaf sun was sinking through the blood-red hills, Harepaw trudged through camp to the fresh-kill pile where he picked up a rabbit. Warriors streamed beside him, their faces forlorn from yesterday's terrible news. The rabbit he picked smelled a little funny, but he didn't care. He was about to sink his teeth into it when he heard a voice, the same one from that morning.

"Don't eat that; it's got maggots!"

Terrified, Harepaw jumped backwards, yelping. His sister's voice again! Trembling, he unsheathed his claw and sliced through the dead rabbit. Sure enough, the tender flesh was blue and writhing with ugly white maggots.

 _What?!_

* * *

"So, you say you heard your sister's voice _twice_ yesterday?" Rabbitstar asked, his eyes wide with worry for his heart-wrenched apprentice.

"Yes! She even warned me not to touch the maggot-infested rabbit!" replied Harepaw. He was sitting in the leader's den, with Rabbitstar and his parents.

The warriors stared at each other, their eyes troubled. "Honey, we know that you're upset about what happened to Fennelpaw, but that's no excuse to make up stories," Harepaw's father scolded sternly.

"But I-" Harepaw began, before stopping stock-still. He felt something! By his left flank, a body was moving! Whipping his head round, he turned to water at empty space. The strange with was the shape of the fur felt like his sister's!

"Don't bother to try and convince them the truth," the invisible Fennelpaw's voice advised, smooth, curled and faded.

Harepaw ignored this. "I- I just felt her presence, right by me!"

Whitestripe and Rainflash looked at each other in concern.

"Harepaw," Rabbitstar began, a warning note on his voice.

"It's not fair!" interrupted Harepaw, screeching. "Nobody believes me!" Then he hared out if the den.

Whitestripe looked at her mate, then her leader, and sighed.

* * *

The next day, Harepaw was sitting by the banks of the lake. All throughout yesterday, he had truly felt a presence around him, and that voice! _Those fox-hearts don't want to listen to the TRUTH!_ Kicking a loose pebble into the lake as the morning sun warmed his back, he muttered a curse angrily: "Wait until I show them!"

Turning around to stare at the ThunderClan border, he gasped. Was that a shape, gracefully gliding through the ThunderClan trees? The pelt was starry and beautiful but faded. He raced closer, to see his sister's gently-flecked flickering pelt sitting by the stream.

"Fennelpaw?" he shivered. Was that his sister?

At once, the cat disappeared.

* * *

It was the dead of moonhigh. High above, an owl cooed through the trees, its hooting cry peircing the air. Harepaw slid out of the apprentices' den, hurriedly and stealthily climbing out of the WindClan camp, his paws deft and quick on the grass. He was going to get to the bottom of this!

The night breeze ruffling his fur, he picked up his pace to quickly walk along the moors. Soon he reached the border shared between WindClan an ThunderClan, and pricked his ears, hissing, by the soft gurgling of the stream.

"Fennelpaw!"

Suddenly, a faded image of a starry-pelted flickering cat appeared, morphing through the air to become almost solid. It was Fennelpaw! Her white pelt flecked own dark grey, her small, neat, black-tipped paws, it was her!

Harepaw dared to edge closer, his pelt bristling. "Fennelpaw! Why have you kept on appearing close to me? You're so ghostly, yet...you're there! Why can't I talk to you?"

He wasn't expecting a reply at all, much less one of:

"Harepaw, you need to get over me. I have come, day by day and night by night, to see you. To warn you when you need warning. To guide your paws on the right path. I want to watch you grow up. I will stay an apprentice forever, but you will become a warrior soon." The pelt flickered for a moment, becoming completely see-through and partly invisible. "You will be the best warrior WindClan has ever seen - to make me proud. Do you think it would comfort me to know that you have been grieving for me all your life, your tail drooping as you trudge miserably through your duties? No, I want to see you delivering your best for your clan, to become a known and respected name, to be a great asset to the clan of the winds!" Harepaw was shaken as he stood, frozen, on the grass. She was right. His sister was right! Why should he grieve forever, only to drown in his own misery? He would fight for justice instead!

"My spirit is not of this world. Go, and fight to crown WindClan as the mightiest clan - for me!" Then Fennelpaw's starry body disappeared.

* * *

Harepaw felt happy and contented as he curled up in his nest under the stars to have a good night's sleep. His final talk with his sister, just moments ago, had swept away his sorrow, and replaced it with satisfaction. His fears had been crumbled to pieces, and tomorrow, he would resume his training to become the best warrior WindClan could ask for. He would make Fennelpaw proud, just as she had asked him!

And the weird thing was?

He never, ever, saw Fennelpaw's ghost again.


	6. One-shot 6: Listen To Me

**Second challenge for FernClan!**

* * *

 **Listen To Me**

"Ha! I'm a ThunderClan patrol, and I'm invading!"

Toadkit shook her fur as Molekit stood on the tree stump, his chest puffed out and his eyes gleaming as he declared his role in the next play-fight.

"Hey! You were the enemy patrol last time!" hissed Rosepaw, shoving her littermate roughly off the stump with her small, but strong, thick-furred paw.

"Too late! I've declared it! I'm a ThunderClan patrol, and you've got to defend against me!"

"One cat can't be a whole patrol," purred Thornkit with a _mrreow_ of laughter.

Molekit waved his paws and clambered up onto the stump, his thin white-and-black patched tail sticking out at an odd angle behind him. "Yes I can! I am Aspenstar, and I declare ThunderClan to attack!"

There was a muffled * _oof_ * as Molekit leapt on his sister Rosekit, and Thornkit leapt into the tussock keenly, and, with that, they began it fight roughly, batting each other strongly with their paws.

Toadkit backed away from her three littermates, wincing as the fighting unrolled itself swiftly. She didn't like to see her siblings fight; yet they were always so willing for action, so keen for battle, so _rough_ , Molekit especially. Why were they so excited about the prospect of battle? A warrior could die in a battle, or watch their loved ones die! Why go into all this bloodshed? She just didn't see the point.

"Molekit! Rosekit! Thornkit! Be careful!" called Applewish, their mother, from the prickly entrance to the nursery. The beautiful ShadowClan queen was pitch-black, slender, and an agile hunter. She would be returning to her warrior duties in a moon, when Toadkit and her littermates were made apprentices.

"Let them," purred Burdocktail, who was busy feeding her newborn kits. "They son't do each other any harm."

 _How can you be sure?_ thought Toadkit uncertainly as her gaze wavered to the medicine cat den. Stumpface, ShadowClan's small, clever medicine cat, must be so lucky! He didn't have to fight all day, or run around tiresomely chasing prey, he got to explore the useful knowledge of herbs and remedies, treat and help his clanmates, receive prophecies, and be especially close to StarClan! Toadkit wished she could screw up the courage to go and ask him if she could be his medicine cat apprentice, but her fear of rejection drove her backwards.

 _But your apprentice ceremony is coming soon, Toadkit!_ she told herself. _What should I do?_

 _Go on,_ urged a strange, new voice at the back of her mind. _You know you want to. Stumpface is old. He would be so glad to have a young, skillful, clever apprentice like you! Don't be scared!_

Toadkit spun around. "Who said that?" There was no reply. Her pelt itching with curiosity, her mind tried to delve into the meaning of the voice. _Perhaps it's my conscience speaking...it's right, I'll go and ask Stumpface right now!_

Full of plenty of newfound confidence, she gingerly strutted forward, her knees only slightly shaking as she skidded to a halt in front of the shady, warm-smelling den. Scents of freshly-picked, unique herbs and spices wafted up her nose pleasantly, and she stepped in. "Stumpface?"

Stumpface appeared, busily chewing a poultice of a strange, dark green herb. _I wander what that herb is? I've seen him give it to Hawkpaw after she got a thorn stuck in her pad..._

"Hello, Toadkit," he smiled, spitting out a few half-chewed leaves to crush with his paw. "What is it?"

Toadkit's heart was beating fast. _Well, Toadkit, what are you waiting for?_ "Next moon... Next moon, could I become your apprentice?"

Stumpface broke into a wide beam. "I knew you'd listen to your heart," he meowed, looking down. "I always saw that being a medicine cat was your destiny, Toadkit. Yes, you can be my apprentice."

* * *

Toadkit snuck into her nest peacefully. She had done it! Stumpface was going to ask Duckstar if he would make her the medicine cat apprentice next moon. Why wouldn't he say yes? Thoughts happy and smiling, she plunged into sleep.

"Hello, young one."

Toadkit peeked open her eyes. She was standing in a forest, a forest pitch-black like a crow's wing at midnight, a forest where the dark pines loomed to cast shadows above. It was even darker than her own ShadowClan forest. She shuddered. Where was this place? Something wasn't right here...

Spinning around, she came face-to-face with an orange, white and black patched tom. His voice was deep, rich, soothing and low...that voice! The same one she'd heard encouraging her that afternoon, to go and ask Stumpface about her apprenticeship!

"Who are you?" she asked, narrowing her gaze sharply. She didn't trust this place one bit.

"I'm Whispershade," purred the cat thickly, wrapping his tail around his paws nearly. "And I take it that you are...Toadkit, if I am correct?"

Toadkit was struck. How did this cat know her name? "Is this StarClan?" she enquired doubtfully, glancing at her dark, shadow-cast surroundings. Somehow, she didn't know why, she sensed evil radiating in this place...

"Oh no, this is not StarClan!" Whispershade widened his eyes slowly, his voice sweet like honey. "This is a place that some cruel fox-hearts call the Place of No Stars...the place where outcast cats go, after a long, hard, barren life of being rejected and hated."

The tom was thin-furred, large and his tail was stumped short. Raw scars and infected wounds shone in his flesh, and his left ear was freshly-torn into a deep, blood-crusted nick.

"I've heard about your decision to become ShadowClan's medicine cat apprentice," he meowed, sitting down comfortably. "I agree absolutely - I can see your skill with herbs and intellectual knowledge in your pelt, and truth and wisdom is always reflects in your words. I am here to help you, in return for one simple favour. You see, I can make you the greatest medicine cat the clans ever saw!" he promised, his face contorted into a wide, crooked smile. "All I need is you to do something for me...you see, I was once medicine cat of ShadowClan, all those moons ago..." He sighed wistfully.

Toadkit pricked her ears. "Go on," she urged, her curiosity rising.

"I can see you have a sharp mind," Whispershade nodded approvingly, "just like I did, when I was all set to become the best medicine at ever. I know all there is to know about every herb that grows on soil, every poultice, juice, and remedy. I can almost hear cats feelings when they are next to me! I have been given wisdom to advise... I could teach you all this, if you want."

Toadkit stepped closer tentatively. The prospect of all that knowledge gleamed in her eyes, as she imagined being able to help her clanmates with eternal wisdom...

"What do I have to do on return?" she asked sharply. She wasn't quite ready to make a decision yet, but, to her, anything for her clan sounded good.

Whispershade looked up, smiling maliciously, as he rasped his tongue around his high, gleaming white teeth. "Oh, you only have to listen to a story," he assured, whisking his tail in anticipation while flattening his ears.

 _Is that all?_ thought Toadkit suspiciously.

"You see, once, I begged and begged the ShadowClan medicine cat if I could become her apprentice. She accepted, and I began to learn. But she soon saw my flaring potential...

"One day, I came back to camp after collecting herbs. My leader was angry. She cast me out, claiming I had poisoned a kit in the nursery. That was not true! Yet I saw the glaring face of my mentor, and I guesses who was responsible...she was always a wary, jealous, and vain, angry when she saw I was better at healing my clan! She had poisoned poor little Mousekit with a yew berry, otherwise known as a deathberry... I was distraught! Exiled, hated, blamed for an untruth, I fled from my clan, cast out as a rogue. I met the WindClan medicine cat then. He needed an apprentice too...he enrolled me in, after listening to my story. He swore not to tell a soul about my true identity! Shielded from Getherings, I was finally happy...

"...until the WindClan leader, Shortstar, came to me to tell me that I would have to leave. His medicine cat, Thickpelt, had only gone and blabbed, after he promised not to...

"Cast out once more, I scavenged the land, turned rogue, lonely, friendless... It was a hard life, and every night, I would shiver in the cold, with no nest, and in the day, I would trudge for hour after hour, to eat meagre helpings of twoleg rubbish, rats and crow-food... I was hungry, and half-starved! I trekked up the mountains, to meet a group of cats known as the Tribe of Rushing Water, who gave me an omen...they told me to return to my birthclan, who were in desperate need of my help...

"What I did next may seem harsh, but, oh, just imagine what it must have been like for me! Outcast, I felt as if I was useless... My name shamed... My reputation withered to crumbles of dust... I returned to ShadowClan in secret, and killed my former mentor! How I regret it, but, driven from moons of grief..."

Suddenly Whispershade's eyes snapped open, and they blazed like flames. "The ShadowClan leader found out, and, even though her clan was weak like a leaf-fall leaf, enduring battle pains and an outbreak of blackcough, she exiled me again, angry! Didn't she see she needed me? Her clan was WEAK! She was WEAK-minded, that fox-heart..." reeling back, the tom scrambled to his paws. "You see, Toadkit," he demanded sweetly, "do up you understand, how I felt, rejected thrice, when my only intention was to do my duty and serve my clanmates or friends as a medicine cat, as my destiny read? Join me, and I'll make sure you don't make the same mistake that I did..."

Toadkit stepped back, alarmed. _Don't listen to him!_ screamed a voice inside her head. _He's lying! Listen to your heart...you have no mentor but Stumpface!_

Standing there, face-to-face, as the chilling wind billowed through their fur, outcast and kit gazed into each other's faces, their eyes narrowed.

 _What should I do? StarClan help me!_ Yet...Toadkit felt as if she knew what to do. She felt sorry for Whispershade, for, whether or not the patched calico was telling the truth, she could see he was a sad, wistful, regretful cat, despite his angry desire for revenge, but her medicine instinct told her to go her own path, and not to trust a cat from a StarClan-banished place...

"I'm sorry, Whispershade," she meowed, her voice level, her face clear and unfathomable. "But I cannot accept your offer. Stumpface will always be loyal to me no matter what, and I respect him as my mentor and idol. I thank you for your advice, but no. The path on my paws does not involve you. I'm sorry."

Whispershade was clearly not anticipating this answer. His muscles clenched as his cheeks turned scarlet under his pelt. "That's it, go, you mangy fool!" he snarled, spitting into the mud underpaw. "I'll have my revenge in the clans in my own!"

And with that, Toadkit felt herself vanish.

* * *

Pale dawn light filtered throng the entrance to the nursery. Toadkit had just woken up, her thoughts clouded and fuzzy as sunlight sparkled on her fur.

 _Did that just really happen?_ she wondered.

No matter the answer, she knew one thing; her encounter with Whispershade had taught her that faith in clanmates was an important virtue.


	7. One-shot 7: Truth's Worst Enemy

**Third challenge for FernClan!**

* * *

 **Truth's Worst Enemy**

The sound of the whipping wind and her own pounding heartbeat drowned out all other sounds in Yarrowflower's ears. Pawsteps thrumming on the tussocky dirt, she was so scared she thought she would wither away as she raced past the copses of trees, past the grass, past the brooks, last everything. _Why did you do this to me, Crowfoot?_

* * *

It had been a chilly evening and the sun was melting into the lake, which was a floating pool of blood. Yarrowpaw skirted past a willow copse, her belly full from a tasty perch she had just eaten. Dead leaves from a nearby oak crunched beneath her paws. _Brrr, it's already leaf-fall_ , she thought.

Suddenly there was a rustling, and a dirty, small, knobbly-kneed and wide-eyed cat slid out. "H-help me," he begged, his teeth chattering. His was wily, sick-looking, and he smelled of hunger, fear and illness. His pelt was as black as the feathers on a crow.

Yarrowpaw froze. _A rogue on my territory! What would Elmstar say if I didn't chase him away?_ Trembling, she edged closer. _I have to chase him out,_ she reasoned. But somehow, she just didn't have the heart to.

It was then that in the corner of her vision, something caught her eye. An old fox den. A plan began to unravel on her head.

* * *

"Crowpaw, from this moment on, do you swear to uphold the warrior code, despite your non-Clanborn backroud, even at the cost of your life?"

Crowpaw looked up without flinching, his ruffled black coat glinting as the twilight sun caught on his pelt. "I do," he uttered, his eyes blue, round and unblinking, trampnsfixed on his leader who stood before him.

"Then from this day on I give you your warrior name, Crowfoot. The Clan honours your devotion, persistence and courage in battle."

"Heronflight! Yarrowflower! Crowfoot! Heronflight! Yarrowflower! Crowfoot!"

Yarrowflower purred happily as the chants rang in her ears. She was a warrior now, along with her sister Heronflight and her best friend Crowfoot!

She glanced at the tom happily. He had come so far since that day that she had found him, when she was an apprentice and he was an orphaned, nameless rogue. Her kindness had persuaded her to, instead of driving him out, secretly shelter him in a disused fox den. He had been fatally sick, so she had taken herbs to heal him, food to feed him, and water-soaked moss to quench his thirst. After a moon, she had introduced him to the clan, who had soon taken him in and named him Crowpaw, for his dark, silky pelt. Now, he was a proud, brave warrior of RiverClan, hardly able to remember his days as a rogue.

Crowfoot nuzzled up to her affectionately. "Thank you, Yarrowflower. Your kind, selfless sacrifice to me saved my life and gave me a home to be loved. I will never forget you."

* * *

Yarrowflower padded along the side of the river alongside her new apprentice, Oakpaw. She eyed him carefully as he bounced on the grass happily, excited and chattering like a sparrow.

"What's the first thing you're going to teach me?" he begged to know, his eyes wide. "Is it swimming? Or is it fishing? Are you going to show me around the territory? I really want to learn how to swim!"

Yarrowflower purred. "No, I'm about to teach you basic fighting skills on land. You need to know how to defend yourself."

Oakpaw's tail shot up excitedly. "Fighting? Yeah! I'm going to pulverise my sisters after training!"

Yarrowflower shook her head. "These moves are for self-defence, not attack. Their purpose is to keep you safe."

Suddenly Oakpaw's ears pricked up. "Mouse!" he gasped, eying an unusually fat, juicy mouse for leaf-bare scuffling by the water's edge, where the river had flooded. He darted forward, unaware of the slippery mud underfoot. "Oakpaw! No!" Yarrowflower screeched, but it was too late. Oakpaw had spring forward, only to slip dangerously on the wet bank, moments from toppling into the river.

Yarrowflower raced forward, her jaws open wide to grasp his scruff before he fell.

Oakpaw realised what was happening. Panicking, he struck out his paws and grabbed a nearby rock, just in time. Relief washed through Yarrowflower. _Thank StarClan! He's safe!_

It was then, in one split moment, that she realised that she was still hurtling straight towards him, unable to stop. Yowling, it was too late; she crashed into her apprentice's flank, and, screaming silently, he plunged into the river.

 _Oh no!_ thought Yarrowflower as her mind raced in a twist and turn of panic. Leaping head-first into the river, she felt his warm fur under her skin. Using her best efforts, she dragged him out of the river, his fur sodden.

Yarrowflower gasped. Blood was gushing out of Oakpaw's forehead. He must have hit a rock too fast.

He was dead.

* * *

Heartbroken, Yarrowflower trudged into camp, the body firmly in her scruff. After briefly explaining guiltily to her leader that Oakpaw had gone to make dirt and she had found his body like this, Crowfoot stalked up to her.

"I saw you push Oakpaw into the river accidentally," he whispered, his tone even. "I was there, sunning myself by the copse of trees. Yarrowflower, why have you just lied to the clan? Can't you see they'll accept the truth?"

Yarrowflower looked down. Guilt dragged in her belly, heavier than stones. "They don't need to know." Her voice wobbled.

Crowfoot shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yarrowflower. You are not the cat I used to know." Then he walked away, to Elmstar, and muttered something in the leader's ears.

"Yes, you can," replied Elmstar, looking surprised.

Crowfoot stepped onto the Highoverhang. "Cats of RiverClan, I'm afraid I have terrible news to share with you. You see, Oakpaw was killed by Harrowflower in a horrible accident." Gasps echoed around camp. Elmstar stepped forward, her spine bristling.

"Are you sure of this, Crowfoot?" she asked.

"I was there!" Crowfoot yowled. "I saw her accidentally push her own apprentice into the river!"

A rippe of surprised murmurs spread around camp. Yarrowpaw felt hard glares burn into her pelt.

"Is this true, Yarrowflower?" Elmstar asked, worry troubling her voice.

Yarrowflower barely managed a weak nod.

Elmstar looked heartbroken. "You lied!" the leader seethed. "To your own clan! You deserve to be punished. I'm sorry, Yarrowflower, but I must exile you!"

Cheers of agreement rang around the camp. Crowfoot looked nervous for a moment, but then triumphant. _Crowfoot, how could you do this to me, after all I've done to you?_ thought Yarrowflower miserably.

Then she fled.

"I hope you feel proud of yourself, Crowfoot!" she yowled, before her thundering pawsteps faded away.


	8. One-shot 8: Sacred Blood

**Fourth challenge for FernClan. I say this loud and proud!**

* * *

 **Sacred Blood**

 _Cripes, when will Mistnose stop snoring so loudly?_ Aside from Yellowheart's own steady breathing and the loud, muffled snores of his denmate, Mistnose, the den was deadly silent. A draft of cold air from the leaf-bare forest washed over him, chilling him to the bone as he huddled closer to the centre of the den. Soon, a deep, deep sleep washed over him...

"Yellowheart? Yellowheart, are you here?"

Yellowheart slowly opened his eyelid a crack and peeped, squinting as moonlight glared on him. Blinking, he realised that he was lying sprawled on a fresh layer of pine needles, as beautiful, tall trees surrounded him, while thick undergrowth, brambles, hazel and bracken crunched at the base of the tangled roots. Above him, the dark, ocean-blue night sky yawned, twinkling with stars. _Where am I?_

Suddenly, a thick, herb-strewn scent washed over him, so powerful it would have knocked him off his paws if he wasn't already going down. "Listen to him!" a voice urged, panic and pain edged in its mew. A cat appeared in front of Yellowheart, a sturdy black-and-white tom. "Listen to him! His memory is being forgotten. He is fading! The great cat is fading...!" With a sharp jolt and a pang of horror, the world faded before Yellowheart as the moss-soaked trees and blooming gorse blurred, squeezed and faded, and his mind gave way to dizzyness...

He was now in a field of black. Just black. Black, and supreme emptyness, looming around Yellowheart like a wave about to crash into him. _What's happening?_ Panic surged through him as a faded, far-away figure lined in the distant, blurred, almost-transparent and desolate, standing on nothing. The figure padded closer, and Yellowheart could see that his face was contorted into pressure, disappointment and pain. The cat' spelt was flecked with the night sky as liquid starlight pooled at his paws. He would have been bright ginger if his fur wasn't so faded.

"Help me!" he rasped feebly, his paws stumbling forward. "I am Thunder! Mighty roarer of the forest! The greatest cat to walk the path that many have walked." Limping weakly, he continued, croaking, "Yellowheart, you are my last living descendant! Give me hope! Preserve my blood for moons to come! I am on the brink of becoming but a shadow..." Then, in a whirl of stars, looming shadows, bright red flames and bolts of lighting, the world turned upside-down for Yellowheart as he lurched to the side, his mind numb from dizzyness.

Yellowheart woke up from his strange, perturbing dream, worry edging his mind. _Did I just really see Thunder? The founder of ThunderClan?_ Shaking his head to clear it, in vain, he rose to his paws as dawn light spilled through the elders' den and pink stained the forest. _Most importantly, am I his last descendant? No, it can't be..._ The forest yawned before him, stretches of oak, beech and pine. Had Thunder really asked him to preserve his bloodline? That was impossible. Yellowheart was an elder, too old to ever have kits. He yawned as sunlight warmed his pelt.

 _It's true, Yellowheart! Believe it, for the sake of Thunder!_ Endless possibilities swarmed in his mind. He couldn't just ignore this. He had to do something. But if it was too late to take a mate, too late to have kits,what could he do?

 _There must be something - I'm not letting Thunder wither away to nothing!_

"So, you truly claim you want me to hand over my position as leader to you since you are the last living descendant of Thunder?" Moonstar blinked at Yellowheart, concern clouding her bright amber gaze which was contorted into a deep frown.

"Yes!" Yellowheart snapped, slamming his tail sharply on the rocky floor of the leader's den. "Thunder founded our noble clan! Do you think his memory deserves to rot forever?" His glare burnt into hers as he narrowed his eye slits. "I have sacred blood! I cannot carry it on, but the best thing we can do is let me live in the long line of ThunderClan leaders!"

Moonstar remained calm and unflinching as she shook her head. "What good would that do? I have only been leader of ThunderClan for nine moons, and I am not ready to give up this opportunity yet." Rising to her paws, she looked down on him. "I understand your concern for Thunderstar. But just becaus you share a small portion of blood I with him doesn't mean you deserve to be made leader in the blink of an eye!"

Yellowheart thrashed his tail. Moonstar was a useless leader! Couldn't she see that he had a noble future ahead of him as leader, when all the clans could marvel at him and his pure bloodline? He was an important cat, much more important than them mangy crow-food eaters! He was great, a great, great cat, descended from a great, great cat. Why shouldn't he be leader?

"Thunder was dying!" he protested, snarling. "We must do anything to save his memory. The other clans deserve to have a sight of me!" Hissing, he brought his paw down it claw at the rocky wall of the den.

Moonstar's gaze clouded. "Just because you are his last descendant, it doesn't mean that you are more special than any cat. And besides, you only have a dream to prove this fact! There is no way that I could convince others that you are telling the truth. As well as that, it is very likely that your strange dream was only cause by too much fresh-kill last evening."

 _Moonstar is so mouse-brained!_ "I have to do this," he growled. "Thunder himself told me to!"

"Not exactly," Moonstar reminded him gently. "And besides, you are an elder. You have served your clans for many moons, and are closer to hunting with StarClan than any one of us. Being leader is a heavy burden, and I wouldn't wish it on you for all the prey in the world. You deserve to rest, Yellowheart. Just enjoy the retirement that your deserve."

Yellowheart felt uncontrollable anger pulsing through him, and he reared up, slashing his forepaws mightily. Rest? Retirement? How dare she! "You dare to insult me because of my age? I have more seasons of experience than you, Moonstar. I am not weak!"

"I know," hissed Moonstar, annoyance now prickling in her voice, "but this is too quick. We musn't be rash. StarClan might not even accept you, or give you your nine lives!"

"StarClan were the ones that sent me the dream in the first place! And the first cat I saw was Cloudspots, the first medicine cat of ThunderClan, I'm sure of it!"

Moonstar sat down, sighing. "Perhaps there is something else we can do, aside from making you leader straight away. I shall confront Gorsetangle to find out if he had any signs from StarClan on this." And with that, she stood up, and strutted out if the den, her thin white tail swishing behind her.

Yellowheart crouched, poised low by the entrance to the leader's den. I have to do this! he reminded himself. A whole quarter moon had passed, and Gorsetangle hadn't received any signs from StarClan. Useless medicine cat! Pushing back his flaring rage, Yellowheart crept closer to the entrance. If Moonstar wouldn't hand over her leadership to him, would kill her himself! Heart pounding as blood roared in his ears, his edged to the entrance, cold night wind blowing through his pelt.

Peering through the blackness, he made out the dark, messy dahoe of his leader. _Now!_

Then he leapt.

The killing slash was deadly quick. Moonstar lay limp, blood gushing out if her backside. At once, anxiety pricked at Yellowheart's pelt. Why did I do this? He trembled in the gloom.

 _I've become a murderer..._


End file.
